Yo te diré
by Mrs. Cloud
Summary: "Había una vez un perrito y una pajarita, que al ser los más jóvenes del canal, se hicieron los mejores amigos. Pero un día, el perrito se enamoró de la pajarita. Y, cual cuaderno de Lino y Lana, desde ahí todo se fue al carajo."
1. Quiero dormir pero estoy desvelao

**Me prometí que no haría más historias de estos dos, pero soy muy mala cumpliéndome mis promesas. Al fin y al cabo sólo una persona me lee.**

**31 Minutos no me pertenece, porque sino no tendría depresión post-temporada **

* * *

><p>Quizás Cebollín podría ser el ganador. Pero si Mantequilla no gana es capaz de levantarme una denuncia. Siempre ha sido muy pesada y calórica, además es tan rica que….<p>

Pero Mantequilla no me cae bien. Soy intolerante a la lactosa, sobre todo si es tan pesada como ella.

De todas maneras no puede denunciarme, soy la sobrina de Tulio Triviño, jamás ganaría el caso. A menos que mi tío se hiciera la vista gorda.

"Mi tío jamás haría algo así" digo en voz alta, aunque no me la creo.

Estoy frustrada. Tiro al suelo las hojas de los puntos de cada participante de mi reality, y el libro debajo de estas me recuerda que tengo examen de Química algebraica y no he estudiado nada. Miro el reloj, pero yo misma lo tapé con un cartel que dice "Concéntrate en el trabajo, no en el tiempo" y una carita feliz; ver el tiempo correr y no tener nada terminado me pone ansiosa.

Me levanto a recoger las hojas y me mareo, estoy tan cansada... Si pudiera salir a servirme café sería estupendo, pero me da miedo salir de mi cubículo con el fantasma que ronda en el estudio; además no tenemos agua, ¿qué puedo hacer, comer el café en polvo con cuchara?

"Quizás debería ganar Queso apestoso. Es el que mayor puntaje tiene, y es el más popular" comento, porque pensar en el fantasma sólo me pone más nerviosa y necesito distraerme. Mientras trato de pensar en lo que sea no fantasmal, escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

_Toc toc_

A través del vidrio opaco de la puerta no se ve ninguna figura. _¿Y si es el fantasma? ¿Y si se quiere vengar matándome para que sea su amiga fantasma? Entonces no va a haber Reality, ni examen, ni Patanita que valga, ¿qué voy a hacer sin mí? _Pienso, temblando.

Tomo aire, abro la puerta temblando y no hay nadie. Pero luego bajo la mirada, y a la altura de mi pico, un perro chihuahua blanco con pantalón y camisa a rayas, y ambas manos tras la espalda, me ve y me sonríe con esos ojotes brillantes que tiene.

"¡Hola, hermosa!" saluda a gritos, y le cubro la boca.

"¿Estás idiota? No puedes venir así y gritarme esas cosas, ¿qué tal que algún funcionario del canal te escucha? La noticia correría cual pólvora, y todavía no sé cómo decirle a mi tío que estoy saliendo contigo, aún no supera lo de Guaripolo"

"Yo tampoco" comenta él por lo bajo, pero me vuelve a sonreír "Pero Patanita, ya no hay nadie en el canal. Sólo están Juanín y Bombi, pero están jugando a ver quién barre más rápido."

"¿Cómo es que no hay nadie en el canal? ¿Y qué haces aquí en pijama?" pregunto y su sonrisa se cambia por una mueca de preocupación.

"Me mandaste un mensaje, ¿no lo recuerdas?" niego con la cabeza "Son las tres de la mañana, y me pediste que viniera porque tenías miedo" Explica. Seguro estaba medio dormida al escribir eso, juzgando por las faltas de ortografía de mi mensaje. Suspiro y lo jalo dentro del cubículo, cerrando la puerta.

"Claro que no son las tres de la mañana, si hace ratito eran las nueve" exclamo "No puede ser, y no he acabado nada, claro que no son las…" arranco el cartel de la pared y el reloj marca 3 a.m. "Son las tres de la mañana" digo para mí misma y me dejo caer en la silla de mi escritorio.

Es la tercera vez este mes que trasnocho, esto no puede ser sano. Mario Hugo se acerca y me aprieta el hombro, sin quitar su expresión de preocupación.

"Es la tercera vez este mes" me dice, como si me leyera la mente. "Patanita, tienes que descansar un poco." Del hombro pasa a la espalda, donde me empieza a masajear suavemente y respiro hondo. Un ratito, dormir sólo un segundito, pienso, sería estupendo…

Estoy a punto de rendirme a sus encantos, pero desde el escritorio, el libro me guiña un ojo. Al menos eso creo. Eso, o el sueño me está haciendo alucinar.

"¡No, no puedo!" me levanto, empujándolo suavemente "Tengo que seguir, el final del reality es el próximo fin de semana y aún no sé quién será el ganador"

"Que gane Queso Apestoso, me cae bien" sugiere Mario y rio

"No puedo elegirlo sólo porque te cae bien. Eso es nepotismo"

"Bien, esa es mi tercer tiranía favorita" dice en broma, y me toma de la mano "Bueno, si vas a trasnochar, me quedo contigo. Es más, traje suministros" Sobre el sofá cama que ocupa la mitad de mi cubículo hay una canasta cubierta por una mantita, que él quita para revelar comida, jugo natural, almohadas y una enorme rosa roja. Esta última la toma y me la ofrece.

Tomo la rosa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No sé si es el sueño o la costumbre, pero mi primer impulso es tirarla a la basura, como antes. Su pata me detiene a medio camino.

"Tienes que ponerla en agua, y así cada que la veas te acordarás de mí."

"Pero te veo todos los días en el canal, ¿para qué quiero…?" empiezo, y me fulmina con la mirada "Digo… gracias. Es muy romántico de tu parte" Mario Hugo está radiante.

"Y luego cuando se seque la puedes colgar y se verá muy bonita… Y con los pistilos secos puedes hacer polvo pica-pica para rociar en tus enemigos. ¡Es hermoso y desconocido!" agrega y ríe malvadamente. Me está explicando el proceso de cómo se hace el polvo pica-pica, pero me distraigo intentando leer el libro de Química algebraica, y no entiendo nada.

"… ¿Verdad?" pregunta, y lo miro fijamente. "No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije" no se está quejando, es una observación.

"Perdón, yo no…" empiezo y me interrumpe.

"Si vas a quedarte despierta necesitas algo que te levante. ¿Quieres café?" pregunta y me dan ganas de besarlo, pero sólo asiento con la cabeza. De la canasta saca un termo y me lo ofrece, pero al primer trago lo escupo.

"Mario Hugo, ¡Esto está lleno de pelos!" me arranca el termo de las manos y lo examina.

"¡¿Qu?!… ¡Maldito Copi Copi, le dije que se alejara de la cocina! Perdón, está mudando de pelo" está tan enojado que sólo puedo reírme

"Está bien, ni siquiera me gusta tanto el café. ¿Y si mejor me ayudas a estudiar?" se acerca a tomar el libro y lo suelta de inmediato.

"¡¿_Química Algebraica?! _¿Para qué necesitas saber química algebraica? ¡Estás estudiando periodismo, no ciencias forenses! Yo jamás he usado la química algebraica a lo largo de mi carrera, tú jamás usarás la química algebraica, ¿a quién le importa?"

"¡A mí! Necesito saber química algebraica para poder pasar de grado y graduarme con honores y ser reportera famosa y tener mi programa, y ser muy millonaria para comprarme una casa grande donde… quepan tú, tu mamá, Huachimingo y tus cuarenta perros" eso último lo digo entre dientes, para que no me escuche, pero su sonrisa reprimida me indica lo contrario.

_Perro estúpido con tu estúpido y superdesarrollado sentido del oído. _

"Ok. Te ayudaré a estudiar. Recuéstate en el sofá cama y yo te leeré el capítulo 3: Enlaces covalentes y… su… ecuación… diferencial… en x... Pucha"

Sigue leyendo, y empiezo a pensar que debí haber tomado el café así estuvieran sus cuarenta perros sumergidos en él, pero ya lo tiró a la basura. Se me están cerrando los ojos, sólo lo escucho lejos, haciéndome preguntas de algo de x+y.

"¿Sabes cuál es la respuesta?"

No respondo, ni oí la pregunta. Lo escucho suspirar y cambia de estrategia.

"¿Sabías que hace una semana exactamente comenzamos a pololear?" pregunta, y abro los ojos, levantándome del sillón. Desde el escritorio, me mira fijamente. "Era la Gran Gala de Titirilquén, y tenía preparado un discurso, y una manta donde venía la pregunta en letras rosas, y que cayeran del techo millones de pétalos de flores mientras cantaban _Son Pololos _en vivo. Pero nos atoramos en el ascensor."

"Terminaste escribiéndome la pregunta en una servilleta" recuerdo sonriendo "Me gustó más así, fue más… discreto."

Su plan ha funcionado, mi mente está más despierta que antes, y los recuerdos regresan.

"¿Lo recuerdas, Patanita?"

"Lo recuerdo muy bien…"

* * *

><p><strong>Según yo la Química Algebraica no existía, pero resulta que sí. Qué horror. En todo caso, la química algebraica de verdad no tiene nada que ver con la que aquí describo. <strong>

**Y sí, es posible hacer polvo pica pica con los pistilos secos de las rosas. Personalmente nunca lo he hecho. Pero ya saben :) **

**El siguiente capítulo es un flashback, y con él oficialmente comienza esta historia.**


	2. En esta mansión

**_Feliz año! Publico porque no estoy cruda y estoy aburrida (hurray?)_**

**_Este capítulo es un flashback, por cierto. Hubiera puesto todo en cursiva, pero es más pesado de leer._**

**_Por cierto, el título pasado hacia referencia a "Amurrao". Este es el título de una canción de PedroPiedra, baterista de 31 Minutos y músico infravalorado con letras magníficas._**

**_31 Minutos no me pertenece porque no me lo merezco._**

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá Tootsie hubiera sido real<em>, pensaba mientras me acababa de maquillar para la gran Gala. O no Tootsie, quien fuera. Ojalá hubiera alguien de mi edad, una amiga que me pudiera ayudar. Una amiga podría decirme si se me pasó la mano con el rubor, o si el vestido rosa era demasiado rosa.

Pero lo único que tenía era mi colección de muñecas, y las muñecas no hablan. Pensé en llamar a Rosario, pero me iba a regañar con el escote. A lo mejor podría llamar al tío Policarpo, después de todo el vestido fue regalo suyo. Iba caminando hacia el teléfono cuando tocaron el timbre varias veces.

Sabiendo que mi tío detestaba que lo hicieran esperar, sólo me inspeccioné en el espejo una vez más, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre los tacos de 10 cms que Poli había insistido que usara. No me veía nada mal. Mis fans estarían impresionados. Y ya quería ver _tu_ cara cuando me vieras, te ibas a morir. Sonriendo con la idea, abrí la puerta, y que hubiera usado o no rubor valió, porque al mirar a quien había tocado el timbre me sonrojé de inmediato.

Te miré de arriba abajo; es de mala educación, pero no lo pude evitar, era la primera vez que te veías tan elegante. El tuxedo te quedaba perfecto, y no había un solo pelo de perro sobre él. Te estaba comiendo con la mirada, pero cuando llegué a tus ojos supe que estabas haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

"Buenas… Tardes, Patana" dijiste sin aire, con los ojos como platos.

"Te ves… Pareces… Estás muy apuesto" suspiré, y me dieron ganas de peinar a mis flores.

La tensión amorosa se podía cortar con cuchillo.

"Gracias sobrina, yo también creo que me veo muy apuesto" dijo mi tío Tulio, y hasta entonces lo vi parado a tu lado.

"Ah… ¡Sí! No te estaba viendo, pero justamente te hablaba a ti, tío. Ehem… ¿Mario Hugo viene con nosotros?"

"Claro, es el chofer. Ahora vámonos, que se hace tarde y no pueden empezar sin mí." Empezó a bajar las escaleras, sin misericordia por mis pies no acostumbrados a los tacos altos, pero _el chofer_ me tomó del ala y bajamos lentamente.

Pasé todo el trayecto mirándote y a la vez recordándome que tenía que fingir que no llevábamos pretendiéndonos poco más de un mes, porque la prensa y mi tío nos comerían vivos. Me podía imaginar los encabezados, "_Patana Tufillo pololeando con un miserable reportero de cuarta"_

Qué horror. Además todavía no lo hacíamos oficial.

Recuerdo que caminé contigo tomándome de la mano, para que no tropezara, porque los tacos eran de aguja tan fina que penetraban en la alfombra roja; era como una máquina de coser viviente. Te habías quitado la gorra de chofer, y estabas muy relamido, más de lo normal, moviéndote como si usar tuxedo fuera natural para ti, mientras a tu lado yo encajaba los tacos sobre la cola de mi vestido a cada rato. Y luego me pregunto cómo yo era la estrella.

Al vernos tomados de la mano, los periodistas volaron como moscas hacia nosotros.

"¿Ya andan?"

"Patana, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Nos informan que la reportera Patricia Ana Tufillo Triviño, la consentida del noticiero 31 Minutos, decidió bajar sus estándares y salir con un pelafustán cualquiera, dinos Patana, ¿estás tan desesperada?"

Miré para todos lados, sin saber que contestar, abrumada por las preguntas, los flashazos, la gente gritando, y los zapatos perforándome los pies.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Uno a la vez por favor!" grité

"Nos informan que aparte de desesperada, la señorita Patana está histérica. ¿Es porque este pelado te trata tan mal?"

"¿Tu nuevo pololo también te maltrata?"

"Ya puedo leer los encabezados: _La reportera Patricia Ana, al borde de un colapso nervioso, de nuevo con pololo abusador_. Y abajo: _¿Cuándo aprenderá, la tonta?_ ¡Ay, cuando lo lean los lectores de El Alarmista!"

"¡Basta!" gritaste y todos te vieron, esperando tu declaración. Supliqué a Dios, que caminaba a mi lado con sus chalas Zico, que no metieras la pata. "¿Acaso son tan ciegos, que no pueden ver que le estoy ayudando a caminar porque está usando los finísimos zapatos diseñados por Lala Lilila? En lugar de preocuparse por su situación sentimental –la cual es inexistente, pues me contrató para ser su esclavo personal, así de miserable y patético soy- ¡deberían preocuparse por su ropa y sus zapatos, como reporteros de verdad!"

Los periodistas nos miraron en silencio, y volvieron a preguntar a gritos:

"¿Qué opina Lilila de que uses sus exclusivos zapatos?"

"Patana, ¡aquí! ¿Cuánto te costó?"

"¡Patana! ¿Algún consejo para las ilusas que quieren parecerse a ti?"

"Patana, ¿cuántas personas sin importancia fueron explotadas para hacer tu finísimo e importantísimo vestido?"

"El presidente Oso va a aumentar los impuestos, ¿cómo crees que luzca una chica que quiere ser como tú cuando su salario sea aún más mísero?"

Vaya, así sí se puede.

Contesté educadamente, sonriendo y posando, y no supe si habíamos tenido éxito hasta el día siguiente, con mi foto en el periódico (incluso la cortaron para que no se vieran nuestras manos juntas):

_La siempre elegante Patana Tufillo, con su esclavo personal de moda._

Pero en ese momento no importaba, estábamos en el ascensor que nos llevaría y así como yo planeaba dar un discurso para mi tío por su desempeño periodístico, no sabía que tú también tenías el tuyo preparado.

Y no sabíamos que ningún discurso sería dicho.

"¿Era urgente que hablaras con ese?" me preguntaste en voz baja, cuando estábamos ya todos en el elevador.

Claro que ver a Guaripolo me seguía dando un vuelco en el estómago, como recordatorio que un día habían sido mariposas las que hoy eran murciélagos; pero había aprendido a ser civilizada. Además el idiota estaba en todas partes, los paparazzi igual, y no me conviene hacer un escándalo.

"No te pongas celoso, Mario Hugo, si sólo le pedí la clave del internet"

"NO ESTOY CEL… Digo, no estoy celoso. Sólo me molesta verte hablando con tu ex novio porque temo que me cambies por él."

"Esa es la definición de_ estar celoso,_ Mario. Además, tú y yo no somos nada."

"Aún" susurraste y lo dejamos por la paz. Todo era paz en el elevador.

...

_"Por casualidad… ¿alguien ha visto a mi padrino?"_

Y luego la paz se fue a la basura.

...

Llevábamos más de dos horas atascados en el elevador, y después de la metida de pata del Maguito íbamos cada vez peor. Con la oscuridad, la gente se iba estresando más. Norberto y Raquel, a mi lado, peleaban por no sé qué motivo, Eustaquio Renato seguía amurrao, amurrando a todos a su alrededor, Cindy le gritaba a mi tío….

Y tú no eras la excepción. Sentado en una esquina, temblabas como nunca, revisando tu reloj a cada segundo y retorciéndote ansiosamente las manos. Me senté a tu lado, al fin que mi tío no nos veía por estar suplicándole a Cindy.

"¿No te sirvió mi mini cursito de relajación?" pregunté

"¿Qué? Ah… Sí, fue el mejor cursito de relajación que he tenido en mi vida" adulador "Es sólo que… Ya pasaron dos horas y no estamos en la Gala."

"¿A quién le importa la Gala?"

En la Gala jamás hubiéramos podido sentarnos juntos, yo tenía una mesa con los grandes y tú… una al lado del baño.

"Es que en la Gala iba a decirte algo importante" empezaste, sonrojándote y desviando la mirada.

"Dímelo ahora" sugerí y negaste con la cabeza, picando mi curiosidad de reportera y detective, así que te molesté los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta que confesaste:

"Si te lo digo ahora, todos me van a oír, y me vas a matar"

Fue cuando se me ocurrió lo de la servilleta.

Tardaste en escribir como su fueras Tomasino Triviño, el historiador más famoso de Titirilquén, cuando escribió las crónicas de la Revolución de las Marionetas. Pero a diferencia de las crónicas de 700 páginas, después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, el papelito arrugado y roto estaba cubierto de tinta, de frases escritas y tachonadas, y de un modesto:

_"¿Si te pido que seas mi novia me vas a golpear muy fuerte?"_

Contuve la respiración, como si el débil papelito me hubiera dado una bofetada.

Recuerdo que tuve miedo. Tuve muchísimo miedo, y los murciélagos en mi interior revolotearon como nunca. Mi mirada fue directo al ascensorista, que parloteaba sobre los maravillosos ascensores modernos.

Te quejaste de él, Mario Hugo, pero no sabes el daño que me hizo a mí también. Cuarenta minutos bastaron para enamorar a una pájara tonta, cinco minutos para destruirla, y más de tres meses en que ella intentara recuperar la confianza. Guaripolo convirtió mi estómago en un nido de mariposas, pero luego las transformó en murciélagos; y lo peor fue que ya no sólo era mi estómago, eran mi corazón y mi mente, toda yo ya no era algodón; estaba rellena de horrendos y negativos murciélagos, y todo había sido por él. Pero sabía que tú no ibas a ser así, no me ibas a lastimar como él.

Aun así tuve miedo.

"Mario Hugo" empecé y tomé aire, aunque el aire apestaba a humanidad "Te prometo que… no voy a golpearte" tenías los ojos apretados, quizás esperando el golpe. Y abriste sólo uno, mirándome.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No, porque…" los murciélagos agitaban sus alas furiosamente, me sentí una mansión abandonada por el conde Bodrácula. "Porque sí quiero"

"¿Sí quieres golpearme?" preguntaste, "¡Sabía que era una mala idea! No debí escuchar al idiota de Huachimingo" no sé si era la oscuridad, pero creo que tenías los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas; cuando quise comprobarlo desviaste tu mirada.

"¡No tarado! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!" resoplé "No puedo gritarlo porque si mi tío me escucha te va a sacar el algodón"

Me miraste con sospecha, tus ojos parecían un árbol de Navidad. Seguramente ya sabías hacia dónde iba pero te daba miedo estar equivocado.

"¿Entonces sí quieres…?" empezaste y asentí con la cabeza, tus ojos brillaban tanto que parecía que podían iluminar ciudades enteras. Al menos empezaban a iluminar el ascensor. "¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es demasiado hermoso… y desconocido para ser verdad… ¿estoy soñando?" negué con la cabeza, sonriendo casi tanto como tú "¡Qué maravilla! Podría besa…"

Y a mi lado, escuchamos a Norberto y Raquel.

"Alguien ya te robó la idea" susurré, mientras ambos nos asomábamos lentamente para mirar con una mezcla de morbo y curiosidad al par de pubertos precoces que a mi lado compartían saliva. Con todo y la asquerosidad del momento, me habían plantado una idea en la cabeza, y al mirarte de reojo supe que tenías la misma idea.

Tus mejillas brillaban tanto que podía verte claramente en la oscuridad. Y para mi sorpresa, te acercaste y los murciélagos volvían a ser mariposas.

En ese ascensor, Norberto y Raquel no eran los únicos besándose. Pero a diferencia de ellos, fuimos más discretos, nuestro primer beso fue más bien tímido, y cuando apenas me empezaba a acostumbrar a la sensación, se encendieron las luces y te separaste automáticamente soltando mi mano.

Tragué saliva, mientras Rosario les gritaba a Norberto y Raquel. A mi lado, temblabas tanto que temí que explotaras, a la Dante Torobolino. Vigilando que nadie nos hubiera visto, me topé con la mirada del ascensorista, quién entornó los ojos, muerto de celos (celos de mí, no de ti), y le sonreí con sorna, porque ya no tenía efecto en mí.

La Corchetis empezó a cantar Son Pololos, la parejita adolescente aprovechó la distracción para seguir compartiendo su saliva, yo para tomar tu mano, y tú para acomodar tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, barriendo de paso el resto de los murciélagos que acechaban mis pensamientos. Llegaste a la mansión del conde Bodrácula y la convertiste en tu Dimensión Hermosa y Desconocida.

La verdad, si me hubiera quedado varada ahí, sentada en una esquina del ascensor contigo, no hubiera estado nada mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta me da pena admitir cuántas veces tuve que ver ese capítulo para que todo encajara...<strong>_


	3. Píntate un bosque y piérdete

**_Hola, regresé. Mis otros fanfics están teniendo reconocimiento de gente que no parece tener cuenta acá, así que Peppercat si estás leyendo eso: gracias por tu review. Me hiciste el día, y no estoy diciendo esto por ser educada._**

**_El título de este capítulo hace referencia a Pinta Un Bosque, de María Daniela y su Sonido Láser, banda que hizo un cover de Mi Muñeca Me Habló. _**

**_Las itálicas indican flashback, pero si tanto texto en itálicas dificulta la lectura, por favor avísenme en un review y ya se me ocurrirá una mejor solución. _**

**_31 Minutos no me pertenece y punto._**

* * *

><p>Despierto de golpe, estaba acostada sobre el escritorio y el papel de puntaje de Bife Chorizo está cubierto de baba.<p>

"¡Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo, te dije que me despertaras si me quedaba dormida!" chillo y me mira con sus ojotes de perro regañado con los que no puedo enojarme nunca.

"Es que te veías tan bonita dormida que no te quise despertar" explica suavemente, desde el sofá cama donde está recargado tomando jugo y mirándome.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

"No mucho. Estabas contándome tu versión de nuestro primer beso y de repente caíste como tronco." Lo miro feo "Pero un tronco bellísimo." Agrega. "No sé, yo lo recuerdo con más emociones, más fuegos artificiales…"

"Eso es porque tú eres un curs… Romántico empedernido." Declaro.

"…Como si estuviéramos sólo los dos en ese ascensor, sin tu tío que nos rete, ni la parejilla de pubertos cachondos, y sobre todo sin esa nefasta bola de pelos naranja" ambos torcemos la boca de sólo pensar en eso.

"No lo he visto desde entonces, quizás siga encerrado en el ascensor con el comediante de chistes largos."

"Ojalá" suspira Mario.

Son las tres cuarenta de la madrugada y sigo tratando de entender la Química algebraica. Mario juega a lanzar una pelota contra la pared, escuchándome leer en voz alta, pero mi mente no está con el balanceo químico de una ecuación, sino que en otro lado.

"Si te pones a pensarlo, empezamos muy rápido." Comento distraídamente, garabateando florecitas sobre el libro "Apenas empezábamos a andar y ya nos habíamos besado"

"¿Eso está en tu libro? No sabía que también hablaba de _ese _tipo de química. Hasta dan ganas de leerlo"

"No, estaba pensando. Muy diferentes a esos adolescentes cachondos no somos, Mario. ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?" y su respuesta exasperada me recuerda que obligué a mi novio a alejarse de la comodidad de su cama para hacerme compañía

"Patana, te esperé seis años, no me digas que voy rápido. No te he pedido que te cases conmigo a los cuarenta minutos de noviazgo" la pedrada da justo en el blanco, y mejor cierro el pico.

Quería que fuera más asertivo, pero a veces me pregunto si no habré creado un monstruo…

…

"Argh, ¡multiplícate por cero!"

_La verdad no me cayó el peso de mis palabras, ni en ese momento ni después. Te vi desaparecer y hasta me sentí orgullosa, ya sabes que vivimos en un mundo muy raro, a veces mágico. Y esta vez la magia había sido usada en tu contra._

_No fue hasta después, cuando el bebé monstruo había regresado a su hogar, y todos iban a sus cubículos, que me di cuenta de mi error._

_Estaba pasando al lado de tu cubículo, quitándome los accesorios de guaguá, y te escuché. Me detuve, porque nunca te había escuchado tan asustado, parecía que estabas al borde de un ataque nervioso:_

_"Y luego toda la gente hablaba haciendo trompetilla con los labios" intentaste hacer una, pero tu nerviosismo no te dejó "Y no entendía lo que decían, ni ellos a mí, y los baños no tenían señalamientos, sino signos de interrogación, ¡y estaba rodeado de monstruos!"_

_"¿Me estás diciendo que cuando Patana te multiplicó por cero de repente apareciste en un lugar extraño lleno de monstruos, como una dimensión desconocida?" escuché la voz escéptica de Huachimingo_

_"¡Te juro que es verdad!" estabas agitado_

_"No sé, Mario Hugo, la gente honesta como yo" puse los ojos en blanco "No cree tan fácilmente una historia tan disparatada"_

_"¡Pero no te estoy mintiendo! Y luego llegué aquí y el adorable bebé se había hecho un gigante y el viejo culiao del Tío Horacio nos obligó a cantarle disfrazados de guaguás, ¡Fue horrible!"_

_"Tranquilízate, toma más té" sugirió Huachi_

_"Me da miedo decir que este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, ¿qué tal si luego lo superan días peores?" te lamentaste, y escuché cómo tu voz se rompía un poco. Sentí culpa, pero la enterré en cuando asomó la cabeza._

_"Si sigues temblando así se va a romper la…" escuché una taza romperse "Voy por otro té de tila, espérame aquí"_

_Rápidamente me escondí detrás del bote de basura, y cuando Huachimingo regresó con otra taza, deslicé una lata vacía de refresco para que la puerta no se cerrara por completo, y así escuchar mejor._

_"Si lo piensas, ahora sí que esa pájara se pasó de la raya" dijo Huachimingo mientras entraba al cubículo. Alcancé a verte, cubierto con una mantita con los tatuajes típicos de los Huachimingos, mirando la taza con el mismo estampado como si se te fuera la vida en eso. Temblabas tanto que el líquido se derramaba de la taza._

_"Pero siempre es así conmigo" me defendiste con un hilo de voz_

_"¡Por eso mismo! Tú no has hecho nada que la moleste o interrumpa y ella en cambio te dice cosas horribles y te manda a una dimensión extraña para que unos monstruos te maten o te den un colapso nervioso. Eso no es justo. Si estuviéramos en tierras huachimingas eso se llamaría daño premeditado, y se castiga con la hoguera."_

_"No vas a matarla, ¿o sí?" escuché tu voz temblorosa y me dieron ganas de entrar a abrazarte, no porque me importe, sino porque soy una buena persona._

_"Por supuesto que no. Jamás me lo perdonarías. Pero tienes que ser menos blando con ella, porque te está pisoteando, y eso no está bien. Es más, hoy se acaba todo esto."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Es el colmo, mando un reportero decente y en sus cabales a trabajar y me lo regresan más traumatizado que un sobreviviente de guerra. Pero hasta aquí. Hoy Patana Tufillo va a dejar de pisotearte, ¡o me dejo de llamar H. H. Huachimingo!"_

_"¿Y cuál va a ser tu nuevo nombre?" escuché a Huachi resoplar._

_"Cállate y toma tu té. Tengo un plan."_

_Estaba a punto de tomar nota de su plan, pero una voz me distrajo:_

_"¡Al caballo 18, te dije al 18, no al 2! 2 son los pesos que me quedan para apostar. ¡No, inepto, no quiero apostar dieciocho al dos, quiero apostar dos al dieciocho! ¡No! ¡Agh!" y antes que pudiera moverme, un conejo rojo me cayó encima._

_Me levanté, sobándome la cabeza y me enfrenté a los ojos desiguales de mi tío Bodoque_

_"¡Patana! ¿Qué haces arrodillada al lado del basurero?"_

_"Eh… Hola tío… Yo…" recogí la lata "Quise regresar a las manualidades, y voy a hacer de nuevo mi propio vertedero" improvisé, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme._

_"La mejor basura que vas a encontrar en este canal es tu tío Tulio, Patana" dijo Bodoque y se rio de su propio chiste "En fin, si quieres legalizar tu vertedero, avísame y vamos con Ramona, que ella es la que sabe. Permiso"_

_"Allá va un gran tío" suspiré, y al darme la vuelta te vi. Ya no temblabas, me mirabas con el ceño fruncido y aún traías puesto el gorrito de guaguá._

_Con los morros que tenías y ese gorrito te veías adorable._

_"¡Mario Hugo!" exclamé_

_"Patana. Tengo que hablar contigo. Y no te dejaré ir hasta que me escarches."_ ¡Escuches, tarado, no escarches!_ Escuché la voz de Huachimingo desde tu oreja. "Discurpa. Hasta que me escuches."_

_"¿Ok…?" reprimí una risita al escuchar a Huachi gritándote que con el gorrito de guaguá perdías toda tu credibilidad._

_"¡Patana! ¡No juegues con mi paciencia, y escúchame bien!" dijiste, pisoteando el gorrito como si fuera un insecto. "Lo que hiciste hoy no tiene perdón. ¡Pude haber muerto! ¡Es lo más aterrador que me ha pasado! Y no voy a dejar que me pisotees de nuevo. ¿Algo que quieras decir? ¿Pedirme perdón por algo que hayas hecho?"_

_"Lamento arruinar tu discurso, pero puedo escuchar hasta acá a Huachimingo de apuntador en ese auricular que tienes en la oreja." Respondí, aguantándome la risa. Te arrancaste el auricular y justo estaba pensando que eso debió haber dolido cuando hiciste una mueca de dolor y te sobaste la oreja._

_De verdad eras lo menos amenazante del universo._

_"Bueno, si eso es todo lo que me querías decir…" empecé, dándome la vuelta, y volví a escuchar tu voz quebrándose, lo cual me detuvo:_

_"Patana, ¿sabes por qué esta temporada no salió mi sección Hermosa y Desconocida?" preguntaste_

_"Según mi tío, porque eres un perezoso que ni eso puede hacer bien."_

_"No, tenía espacio para hacer cuatro esta temporada. Cuatro, como los insertos que tuviste para poner tu refrigereality. Una era de los prismas, otra de una fábrica de tallarines, otra de la luna y la última de cómo se ve el café cuando le agregas leche. ¿Sabes dónde están? En la basura. Yo las puse ahí para que a tu tío no le quedara de otra más que poner tu reality. Y no te lo dije para que no te sintieras culpable, pero ahora quiero que te sientas culpable, porque no hago más que ayudarte y tú solo me odias o me ignoras, y eso no es justo." me volví para mirarte, y vi a un chihuahua harto. Parecía que estabas a punto de llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de rabia._

_"No te odio. Ni siquiera pienso en ti como algo relevan…" empecé a decir, pero me interrumpiste_

_"¿Sabes qué? Huachimingo tiene razón, eres una mala persona. Llevas años dándome alas y cortándolas después. Hoy me mandaste a no sé dónde, y yo nunca te he hecho nada malo. Es más, te reto a que me digas una vez que te haya lastimado, y si la encuentras, juro que te pido perdón."_

_Intenté pensar en algo, y no tener una respuesta me puso de malas_

_"Mira, lamento que pienses así, pero mientras tú me dices que soy mala, mi público me adora"_

_"Hablas igual que tu tío" acusaste con la voz llena de veneno, como si eso fuera algo horrible. Yo, que admiro muchísimo a mi tío, tengo que admitir que a veces es muy pero muy cruel con la gente menos poderosa…._

_Gente como tú._

_"Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer, sermonearme hasta morir?" pregunté con el sarcasmo más helado que pude mantener, porque eso último sí me había pegado._

_"No. Te tengo un ultimátum" Órale "Vas a salir una vez, una primera y última vez conmigo. Si en cualquier momento de la cita decides que jamás podré interesarte, me lo dirás, y ahí le dejamos. No volveré a molestarte jamás, y seremos dos desconocidos que trabajan en el mismo canal."_

_"¿Qué te hace pensar que insultarme y ponerme mala cara hará que salga contigo?"_

_"Y si no quieres salir conmigo nada cambiará. Te doy tiempo para pensarlo" ¿pensar qué? No había nada qué pensar "Dispones de medio minuto"_

_Iba a reírme y largarme, pero te miré a los ojos. Yo, que te tenía por un ser nada complejo, suponía que sólo tenías tres emociones: Amor por mí, celos de quien se me acercara, y desgano por todo lo demás. Pero ese día tenías una cuarta: determinación. Por primera vez no me estabas suplicando atención, sino que la exigías, y ese cambio de actitud se me quedó tatuado en la mente._

Este perro tonto acaba de cavar su propia tumba y no se da cuenta, ¿Qué no sabe con quién está lidiando?,_ pensé_, ¡pero esa es la respuesta a todas mis plegarias! Tan simple como salir con él, y al primer minuto cortarle y decirle que no me estoy divirtiendo, y se acaba su estúpida obsesión, no más chocolates, no más peluches ni cartitas de amor… Se acaba todo. Puedo volver a vivir una vida normal.

_"Está bien" dije, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, y tú tampoco pareciste creerme_

_"¡¿En serio?! Digo… Paso por ti a las 7." Te diste la vuelta y te fuiste._

Perro estúpido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, copié descaradamente el mundo extraño de un episodio de Bob Esponja que se llama Rock Bottom, sue me! (Nevermind, don´t sue me, please. I´m just a poor college student)<strong>_

_**Y algunas frases hacen referencia a una canción de Les Luthiers, llamada Serenata Intimidatoria.**_

_**Y Patana sí ha de ser medio tsundere con Mario Hugo, a mí no me engañan. **_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_


	4. Y descubrí un mundo muy complejo

**_Hola, única persona leyendo esto. Es de madrugada y escucho canciones ochenteras de amor. Y como es día de reyes, seré el maguito explosivo y traigo un capítulo nuevo, de regalo._**

**_El título de este capítulo hace referencia a... Bueh, si no lo supieran, no estarían leyendo esto. (para los que aún así no saben, de Yo Nunca Vi Televisión, el opening de 31 Minutos. Y, hablando alegóricamente, del mundo interior de un personaje)_**

_**31 Minutos no me pertenece, pero aún no canten victoria.** _

* * *

><p><em>"¿Puedes creerlo? Y luego todavía pone sus morros y me dice <em>paso por ti a las 7_" imito su voz "¿Quién se cree que es? Por supuesto que mi reality está en el programa porque a todos les interesa, no como sustituto de su estúpida sección. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota, que si me hablaba feo iba a caer en sus redes? Pero no me importa ¡Mira cómo no me importa! Es más, ni siquiera le voy a hablar, que sepa que salgo con él sólo por la comida gratis. Sí, me arreglaré muchísimo y saldré a cenar con él, para que me vea y le duela, y a ver si vuelve a ponerme esos morritos estúpidos que tiene. Pero no me importa. En absoluto."_

_La muñeca a la que le contaba esto sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Las muñecas no hablan, pero a veces se mueven._

"Bueno, pero logró su cometido: desde que llegaste no has dejado de hablar de él"_ parecía decir._

_"Ay, cállate Mariloli. Tú no sabes nada. Ya verá, ni siquiera voy a hablarle. Voy a disfrutar mi comida gratis y no le dirigiré una palabra. Ni la mirada le dirigiré. Ya verá"_

_…_

_"…Y Coágula me dice: ¡Esa no es una momia, es mi abuela!" imitabas tan bien la voz de Coágula Espátulo que me volvían a salir lágrimas de la risa. _

_Riendo, me sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo. En la misma mesa, te sostenías los costados mientras reías a carcajadas. La gente nos hubiera visto extraño, pero elegiste un restaurante pequeño, al aire libre y en medio de la nada, estábamos solos._

_"No, pero ya en serio: El Zombi Espacial es la mejor película del mundo, ¡Lo juro!" dijiste, respirando hondo para serenarte._

_"Claro que no, es Le Rodnalpser" respondí, muerta de risa._

_"¿Qué tiene de bueno esa película aburrida?"_

_"Le Rodnalpser es un análisis de la naturaleza inherentemente malvada de un hombre que intenta recuperarse de su adicción, con una brillante alegoría de sucesos paranormales"_

_"¡El Zombi Espacial tiene vísceras! ¡Y romance! ¡Y un zombi espacial proveniente del espacio! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? " Preguntaste "Mi parte favorita es el final, porque el Dr. Jones y la científica Linda Lovelace por fin se besan" _

_"Eres un cursi, Mario Hugo" suspiré_

_"Prefiero el término _romántico empedernido_" dijiste, con ese tonito impostado que a veces se te sale "Pero, ¿no crees que el clímax es de las mejores escenas del cine, cuando revelan que el zombi ataca porque…?"_

_"La cena está servida. Bon appetit" llegó el mesero, interrumpiéndote, y dejamos de hablar porque empezamos a comer del mismo plato de espaguetis. Pensé que ibas a imitar la wea de la película de Disney, de los perritos besándose por accidente; estábamos en un lugar parecido, la luna estaba llena y se escuchaba a lo lejos música romántica. Pero fuiste decente, cortabas cuidadosamente los largos espaguetis antes de comerlos. _

_Al terminar la cena no me pediste nada más, sólo pagaste (usaste vales de despensa y esperaste que no me diera cuenta), me ayudaste a levantarme de la silla y me guiaste a tu auto. Ni siquiera hablamos todo el camino de regreso, cuando veía que apenas podías ver por el parabrisas, y que los demás conductores sólo podían ver tus orejas arriba, alertas._

_Cuando caminábamos a mi departamento, estaba pensando cómo despedirme, pero mirabas la luna y empezaste a hablar:_

_"Hay una leyenda Chihuahuense (no por mi raza, sino por el estado mexicano) que dice que el coyote le ladra a la luna porque está enamorado de ella. Que lo que nosotros escuchamos como aullidos son canciones de amor, porque sabe que nunca podrán estar juntos." Te miré, pero tenías la mirada vidriosa clavada en la luna llena. "Los coyotes son parientes de los perros; es fácil ver de dónde viene ese gen de la mala suerte"_

_"¿De eso era tu nota?" pregunté y asentiste con la cabeza sin mirarme. "Mario Hugo, yo…"_

…Lamento todo lo que pasó, nunca debí multiplicarte por cero. Es que no pensé que fueras así. Me divertí hoy, y no quiero que seamos dos extraños. Éramos los mejores amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? Extraño eso. Dime que tú también me has extrañado. Por favor...

_"…Creo que esa nota hubiera sido interesante" terminé, odiándome por ser tan cobarde._

_"Sí lo era." Respondiste y la luna brillaba tanto que parecía que era de día. Te veías increíblemente triste, y sonreíste para disimular y quitarme la culpa, pero esa sonrisa de algún modo sólo logró hacerte ver aún más triste, y a mí más culpable. "Buenas noches, Patanita. Gracias por tu tiempo." No te despediste de beso, aunque esperaba que lo hicieras; sólo tomaste mi ala, le diste un leve apretón, y me dejaste ir. _

_Entré a mi departamento, sintiendo una pesadez que no sentía desde Guaripolo, encendí las luces y todas mis muñecas estaban sentadas en el suelo de la sala-comedor-cocina-cuarto de TV._

¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?_, parecían preguntar_

_"Estuvo… bien. No me mires así, Maripepa. Me divertí. Digamos… que está en periodo de prueba."_

...

_"¿Periodo de prueba? _¡¿Como si yo fuera un software que tienes 30 días para usar antes de que te lo cobren?!" pregunta Mario Hugo muy indignado cuando llego a esa parte del relato.

"Perdón, pero… sí."

"Yo nunca te tuve en periodo de prueba, yo te compré sin preguntar… Ok, eso no sonó bien" empiezo a reír y después de un rato ríe conmigo.

"Pero eso ya no importa, Mario Hugo, porque…" empiezo y al girar la silla del escritorio salta sobre mi regazo y me mira con esos ojotes que tiene.

"¿Porque pasé la prueba y estamos juntos?" me rodea con los brazos y empieza a darme besitos en el cuello, que me dan cosquillas y mariposas que hace una semana no han vuelto a ser murciélagos. Aunque me encanta, lo levanto en vilo sin esfuerzo y lo deposito en el suelo, para que deje de distraerme. Son las cuatro y cuarto; a esta hora todo se siente con más intensidad y no necesito ponerme romántica, necesito pasar el examen.

"No, porque tengo que estudiar química. No _esa _química, ésta" digo, y estampo el libro sobre su trompita que esperaba un beso mío.

"Pero si me estás contando cosas muy interesantes…" dice con un tonito adulador y se acomoda a mis pies sentado de cazuelita. "Después de la cita, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Que era un bombón hermoso y desconocido que necesitabas tener para ti?"

"Que eras un idiota" respondo, pero le sonrío. "Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>La leyenda existe, pero no sé si es Chihuahuense. Sólo sé que es del norte de México, ve tú a saber el estado. Aunque hay una canción de PedroPiedra que es de un perro que se enamora de la luna, yo hice un animatic de examen final con esa historia. Pero menos de mí. <strong>_

_**Todas las muñecas de Patana se llaman Mari-algo, porque puedo y es divertido. Y como buena estudiante pobre, su departamento es tan pequeño que su cocina-sala-comedor-cuarto de tv es el mismo cuartito. También es divertido. Y cierto.**_

_**La niña está cediendo, ahora qué pasara...?**_


	5. Sólo está en tu imaginación

**(Ya apareció el reviewer fantasma, y justo a tiempo para resolver sus dudas!)**

**Bueno, hola. Sólo unas cositas rápidas antes del capítulo:**

**Sigue siendo un flashback, porque sigue en cursiva. Este capítulo ocurre inmediatamente después de los hechos de Bodoque Envenenado. **

**Hay una parte que es más divertida de leer (y de escribir lo fue) si la leen con la voz en off de CCRM. Es la narración que no está en itálicas, aunque sigue siendo flashback, después de los puntos suspensivos. Sino de todos modos lo sabrán cuando lo lean, son gente inteligente. Es especialmente divertido si consideramos que la voz en off es la misma voz del tipo que hace a Mario Hugo.**

**El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción de Mundo Interior, pero el capítulo en sí está inspirado en la canción Soledad, de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Y 31 Minutos no me pertenece, huaaa.**

* * *

><p>Había una vez un perrito y una pajarita, que al ser los más jóvenes del canal, se hicieron los mejores amigos. Llegaban juntos al trabajo, después de ir cantando a gritos en el camino; jugaban a las carreritas en los pasillos y a las escondidas en el camerino del Tío Tulio. Pero un día, el perrito se enamoró de la pajarita. Y, cual cuaderno de Lino y Lana, desde ahí todo se fue al carajo.<p>

_"¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos, Marifer? Eras nueva en ese entonces, y yo sólo tenía catorce años. Llegué del campo a la ciudad contigo, y no tenía amigos, hasta que lo conocí. Todavía no cumplía dieciocho, pero se veía incluso más joven que yo, escuálido. Recuerdo que cuando lo soborné para darme su nota le brillaban los ojos; yo creo que jamás en su vida había visto tanto dinero."_

_" " respondió Marifer, porque el día que mis muñecas hablen yo misma me meto al manicomio_

_"Pero le gustaba jugar, era como un cachorrito. Nos disfrazábamos para confundir a Juanín, cambiábamos el azúcar de la cafetería por sal, nos escondíamos en el clóset de mi tío para saltar y asustarlo…"_

_"Me contaba los cuentos más disparatados; donde yo era la princesa y él siempre me rescataba al final, montado en un dinosaurio escupe helados con una AK-47. Y cuando jugábamos contigo, él era el papá, yo la mamá, y tú nuestro bebé alienígena."_

_"Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez le gustaba desde entonces…" Marifer se separó de mi abrazo y asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera algo obvio._

_"El punto es que antes éramos felices… hasta que me dijo que me amaba en secreto. Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho… Arruinó nuestra amistad. ¿Tú crees… Que podríamos volver en el tiempo, cuando sólo éramos grandes amigos?"_

_Marifer negó con la cabeza, condescendientemente._

_"Si el pasado no estaba tan mal… Y el presente apesta… ¿Tú crees que podríamos ser felices… en un futuro? Ni siquiera tiene que ser mi novio. Sólo estar ahí."_

"¿Qué es lo que tú crees?" _preguntaría Marifer si pudiera hablar._

_"Pero él a fuerzas quiere ser mi novio, y yo no estoy lista, ¿recuerdas lo que me hizo el último novio que tuve…?" empecé, y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Marifer negó con la cabeza y corrió a secarme las lágrimas que ahora brotaban sin parar, mientras las otras muñecas me rodeaban en un abrazo; y mis sollozos eran como el batir de alas del millón de murciélagos que sentía adentro de mí._

_La causa de mi conflicto interno, Mario Hugo, eras tú. Tú y tu estúpido abrazo, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Todavía que estaba teniendo un día pesado, donde mi tío adoptivo favorito estaba muriéndose, y había tenido que soportar el golpe al ego de que mi estúpido ex novio supiera más de antídotos (o de lo que fuera) que yo; y todavía me habían insultado, ¿Por qué precisamente elegiste ese día para la típica y ridícula maniobra del bostezo-abrazo?_

_¿Y por qué me importaba tanto?_

_"Debí haberlo golpeado en el mismo instante que sentí sus asquerosas patas sobre mis plumas" Suspiré, cuando me calmé un poco._

"¿y por qué no?"

_"Pues porque… No lo sé." No quería decirlo, pero me había sentido muy cómoda y sorprendida con el abrazo hasta que me di cuenta que eras tú. _

"A lo mejor te gustó que te abrazara, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo"

_"No soy orgullosa. Sé lo que valgo. Es diferente."_

"De todos modos no hiciste nada cuando te estaba acariciando la mano"_ hubiera dicho Marimar, quien es la más observadora, pues tiene ojos de vidrio, no pintados. Mientras decía eso, estaba acariciándome la misma mano, y dejé de hacerlo ipso facto._

_"No importa lo que haya hecho. Ni siquiera importa si me gustó, o si en estos momentos necesite urgentemente otro abrazo como…. Digo, no. No importa." ¿Qué me estaba pasando? "Lo que importa es que después de lo que me pasó con Guaripolo me hice una promesa: Que me concentraría en mi carrera y mis estudios, y no en los chicos. Y que me iba a graduar y tener mucha fama… Y que no me importa si me quedo sola toda la vida." Volví a sentir los ojos húmedos, porque sí me importaba, y demasiado. Incluso en esos momentos, que estaba teniendo discusiones hipotéticas con mis muñecas, me estaba sintiendo muy solita. Hasta que sonó el timbre._

_Me asomé por la ventana y vi cuarenta perros corriendo en círculos, tú en medio con tres gatos en los brazos y una sonrisa enorme._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté a gritos, y varios perros empezaron a cantarme serenata, pero cada uno su canción diferente:_

"Porque no vaya a ser, que cansado de verte…"

"Te raptaré esta noche, sediento de pasión…"

"No me digas que me quieres, que me adoras, que me extrañas…"

"No tengas miedo, relájate, suéltate el pelo…"

_Mis muñecas se asomaron también, y algunas les mandaban besos a los perros que cantaban abajo, que los recibían gustosos. Otras más tímidas agitaban sus manitas de tela. Le gritaste no sé qué a tus perros, rojo como un semáforo, agitando frenéticamente los brazos, y cada uno se fue por su lado. _

_"Que si quieres salir a dar una vuelta" dijiste cuando se acabó la serenata. Estabas cubierto de pelos de perro, y tenías el pelo alborotado. Bajé y los tres gatos me bufaron antes de salir corriendo._

_"¿Tus perros no se pierden?"_

_"Más les vale que no, ya los amenacé con que si vuelven a llamarme de la perrera municipal no respondo." Comentaste, y me dieron unas ganas locas de alborotarte aún más el pelo. _

_Llegamos a un parque, caminando en silencio, tú con tus manos en los bolsillos y yo con mis alas entrelazadas. No había mucha gente, pero algo me decía que cuarenta perros y tres gatos nos estaban espiando._

_Estabas contándome la última mentira que te había dicho Huachimingo para no pagarte la renta de su cuarto, y al ver a los cabros chicos en los juegos infantiles quise regresar en el tiempo. _

_"Mario Hugo, ¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a que tú eras el pirata robot más peligroso de la galaxia?" interrumpí y te quedaste en silencio unos segundos, hasta que te brillaron los ojos y me sonreíste _

_"¡Sí, y tú eras una princesa ninja! Cuánto tiempo…"_

_Me sentía la mina más retrasada, infantil y cursi del momento, y los colores se me subieron al rostro, pero tenía que preguntar:_

_"¿Quieres… volver a jugar?" _

_…_

_"¡Y yo, el capitán Barba Metálica, prometo que destruiré a la legión de extraterrestres vampiro que se atrevió a raptar a la princesa Sombra!"_

Lo que el capitán Barba Metálica no sabía, es que en la prisión del planeta Vort, la princesa ninja Sombra había convocado una reunión con los demás presos para hacer una revolución, y escapar de la cárcel. Al ser descubierta, fue condenada a muerte.

_Fingí estar amarrada a un árbol_

_"¡Suéltenme, asquerosos extraterrestres vampiro! ¡Pueden matarme, pero no a la revolución, porque el cambio se acerca!"_

En ese momento, uno de los extraterrestres vampiro lanzó sobre la pobre princesa ninja una flecha envenenada, que la hirió de gravedad. Aún herida, usó la flecha para cortar las cuerdas que la amarraban y luchar.

_"¡Lucharé hasta que muera por la justicia!" Corrí varias vueltas fingiendo patear gente, di una maroma y caí al césped, muerta de risa. Tú luchabas con una ramita contra otro árbol._

Pero cuando todo estaba perdido, llegó el Capitán Barba Metálica con su ejército de zombis mayordomos y vencieron a los malvados extraterrestres vampiros.

Al derrotarlos, el Capitán corrió por la princesa, pero el veneno la había dejado inconsciente.

_Te dejaste caer de rodillas a mi lado, mientras yo respiraba agitadamente mirando el cielo azul._

_"El único remedio" narraste, jadeando ligeramente "el único remedio contra tan terrible veneno… es un beso de verdadero amor." Y te inclinaste sobre mí, cerrando los ojos. Contuve la respiración, segurísima que escuchabas perfectamente mis acelerados latidos… _

_Y un millardo de murciélagos me invadió, casi como si al abrir la boca fueran a salir volando por ahí._

_"No." Dije, arrepintiéndome instantáneamente, y te detuviste. Abriste los ojos y supe que te había lastimado, pero no te quise pedir perdón._

_"Perdón Patanita, no quise…" empezaste, y vi claramente tu corazoncito roto y tu vergüenza. Y yo que te daba cuatro emociones…_

_"¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa y fingir que esto nunca pasó? Y ser solamente dos desconocidos" Me extendiste la mano, pero me levanté por mi cuenta. Llamaste a tus perros y regresamos en silencio._

_Sólo volviste a hablar cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento. Estabas sonrojado e incómodo, como si ahora sí quisieras multiplicarte por cero._

_"De nuevo te pido perdón, Patan…" empezaste y te interrumpí_

_"No debí sacar esto a colación, es mi culpa" dije, y no era yo la que hablaba, sino los murciélagos "Ya no somos los cabros de antes, ni siquiera creo que podamos ser amigos de nuevo" No te miré, pero escuché tu respingo, como si te hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiera lanzado a la calle._

_"Patanita, no me digas eso…" empezaste, pero me di la vuelta porque si veía tus ojos de perro triste no iba a poder controlarme. Cerré la puerta tras de mí._

_Desde la ventana, te vimos sentado en las escaleras del edificio, alicaído. Después de un rato te levantaste, pateaste una lata contra la pared, rebotó y te dio en la cara, gritaste algo que qué bueno que por el vidrio y la distancia no escuchamos, y te fuiste, con las orejas gachas, la cola entre las patas, y las manos en los bolsillos._

"El miedo no te va a llevar a ninguna parte"

_"Cállate, Marisol, ni siquiera eres de porcelana fina."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyy Patana, niña porfiada!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque fue de los más divertidos de escribir.**

**Las canciones que los perros de Mario Hugo cantan son:**

**Hoy ten miedo de mi- Fernando Delgadillo**

**Serenata Tímida- Les Luthiers**

**Ingrata- Cafe Tacuba**

**Pequeño Sol- Síndrome (esta ya la conocen, sale en Fiesta en Casa de Juanín)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Che confusione

_**Hello again, friend of a friend...**_

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, El título es una referencia a la canción Sarà perchè ti amo, que cantan en una encuesta de Mico el Mocófono, aunque la letra en español es diferente. Por cierto, el planeta Vort, del capítulo pasado es un planeta que fue conquistado por los irken y ahora es una prisión intergaláctica y fabrican armas para los irken, en Invasor Zim. Sí. **_

_**Como siempre, las letras en itálica indican flashback. Y hasta el momento, 31 Minutos sigue sin pertenecerme, como la bacinica de los McCoy no pertenece a los Hatfield **_

* * *

><p>"Sí me dio penita, pero cuando hablé con Huachimingo me dijo que estabas en todo tu derecho a rechazarme, y que no tenías por qué sentirte culpable por eso. Es un mentiroso, pero es muy sabio." Dice Mario.<p>

Son las cinco de la mañana y por alguna razón no tengo sueño. Estamos en el sofá cama, sentados compartiendo la pequeña mantita, porque hace un frío espantoso.

Mario está muy serio, pero vuelve a sonreírme y me ofrece chips de queso, que no acepto. Recordar estas cosas quizá no fue tan buena idea.

"Además no pudiste alejarte de mis hermosos y desconocidos encantos" agrega, riendo. "Primero me dijiste que no querías volver a verme pero después estabas toda ´_hay un lugar aquí a mi lado para ver la pelea de Boxeo Ballet, Mario Hugo, puedes sentarte si quieres´" _dice con una voz finita y le doy un codazo

"¡Así no hablo! Además era una pelea muy importante, estaba en un lugar privilegiado y yo sabía que eres fan del Boxeo-Ballet"

"Y lo sabías porque te lo dije y me escuchaste porque ya te gus-ta-ba, lero, lero" eso último lo canta y me pica las costillas. Le doy un manotazo

"¡Claro que no! Yo… Ok, sí me gustabas, ¿y qué? De todos modos no te iba a decir que sí porque…" Suspiro "Marisol tenía razón: tenía miedo. Sí quería que… El capitán salvara a la princesa. Pero tenía miedo de que tú no me pudieras salvar a mí."

Deja de sonreír y me mira con tanta seriedad que da ternura.

"Si yo no era quien tenía que salvarte, Patanita" responde, y me pregunto en qué momento tuve la estúpida noción de que él sólo tenía cuatro emociones.

"Y ahora tengo miedo del qué dirán…. Es mucha presión ser la reportera más bonita de Titirilquén" Sonrío débilmente, mientras él intenta calentar las heladas plumas de mis alas con sus manitas y su aliento. _Y tú no eres precisamente el galán de teleserie con el que debería estar_ pienso, horrorizada ante cómo lo tratarían los medios cuando se enteraran.

"¿Y cuándo se te va a quitar ese miedo? Si por mi fuera, ya hasta en Siluris lo sabrían… ¿Cuándo se te quitó entonces?" Pregunta, levantando la cabeza para verme a los ojos.

Qué más da, de todos modos no entiendo nada de química.

"Fue mucho después de que el Señor Vaquero convirtiera el canal en el Viejo Oeste. Sí, porque ya conocíamos a Bombi. Lo recuerdo muy bien…."

…

_Como cada sábado, después del programa fuimos a casa de Juanín, quien hizo una cena especial para pedirle perdón a mí tío por cómo se burló de él en Internet. Estábamos mi tío, Juanín, Poli, Bodoque y yo. Bombi estaba atendiendo a mi tío Tulio, cargaba su silla y lo intentaba mover como si fuera un rey, pero mi tío está un poco pasado de peso (no te atrevas a decírselo jamás) y la casa era muy chica, así que no podían hacer gran cosa. _

_Mientras Juanín hacía la sopa, Poli y yo le ayudábamos con la ensalada._

_"¿Sabías, joven Patana, que en el Titanic no había una sola en-sa-la-da?" me contaba Policarpo mientras rebanábamos pepinos. Así se le llama a un grupo de verduras vivas, de las que tienen ojos y no se comen porque sienten, hablan y se mueven, como los padres adoptivos de mi entonces enamorado en negación._

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Así es, las frutas y verduras vivas tenían prohibido el acceso. También a clubes, bares, restaurantes y demás. Después Zapallo Luther King empezó una revolución por el derecho de todas las frutas y verduras vivas."_

_"Qué interesante"_

_"Pero bueno, volviendo al Titanic. Hay quien dice que las verduras vivas conspiraban con los bloques de hielo vivos para vengarse de sus… de-trac-tores… Pero eso son calumnias, querida, todos sabemos que fueron los extraterrestres"_

_"El otro día vi un documental que decía que la verdadera razón del hundimiento del Titanic era que los vigías nunca vieron a tiempo el iceberg, esto sumado a que usaron pernos y remaches de acero de baja calidad. Nada que ver con extraterrestres" comentó Juanín agitando la sopa_

_"Siempre habrá documentales creados por gente mediocre que desprestigia hechos cien-ti-fi-cos, Juanín. Y siempre hay mediocres que lo creen" Dijo Poli entornando los ojos y meciendo el cuchillo amenazadoramente. Juanín prefirió seguir con su sopa. _

_"En fin… también estaban prohibidas las corbatas amarillas al borde del Titanic"_

_"¿Despistaban a los capitanes del barco?" pregunté_

_"No, eran consideradas un desastre de la mo-da" respondió, mirando despectivamente la corbata amarillo pollo de mi tío Tulio. "También las relaciones entre animales de distintas especies estaban prohibidas. Así que tú y el joven Mario Hugo no habrían podido estar juntos. ¡Oh!, ¿esa no es la trama de _Titanic_? Tú serías Gatita Winslet y él Leonardo DiCarpa. Aunque, acá entre nos, tú eres mucho más bonita, y dicen que Leo apestaba a pes-ca-do" _

_De la impresión se me fue la mano con el cuchillo y me corté el dedo. _

_"Pero tío Policarpo, Mario Hugo y yo no somos novios" expliqué mientras Bombi me ponía una vendita. _

_Y todos mis tíos, el gallo de mascota de Juanín, las ratas de la alcantarilla y un par de gatos callejeros se acercaron rápidamente: _

_"¡¿TODAVÍA NO ANDAN?!" preguntaron todos al unísono_

"¡¿AWHREWRAWOWAI?!"

_"No… ¿pensaron que sí?"_

_"¡SÍ!" respondieron todos y se fueron los gatos, el gallo y las ratas._

_"Qué bueno" dijo mi tío y todos lo miraron con odio, sobre todo Juanín. Cuando quiere tiene la mirada muy pesada _

_"Es que primero los vimos muy juntitos…" explicó Juanín_

_"Dormidos juntos en la pelea-de-box…"_

_"Abrazaditos cuando me estaba muriendo, muchas gracias por eso"_

"Aweriwpo wrirawriwl wrewsirea"

_"Sí, Bombi los vio mirando videos graciosos en la laptop de Tulio, acurrucaditos en el mismo sillón" tradujo Juanín._

_"Eso hacen los amigos" me justifiqué._

_"Bueno, en eso tiene razón. Yo he hecho lo mismo con el dinosaurio A-na-cle… No es normal, ¿verdad?" Policarpo se sonrojó y ya no dijo nada. _

_"Si sigues diciendo que son cosas que hacen los amigos, vas a terminar sumergida en arenas movedizas que no tienen nada que ver con los amigos, Patana, te lo digo con experiencia. Salir es más difícil que entrar" dijo Bodoque._

_"Además se va a acabar cansando de esperar" agregó Juanín._

_"¿Podrían dejar de darle consejos de citas a mi sobrina y concentrarse en mí? Ella es muy chica para tener novio, ¡es sólo una niña mujer! Mejor hablemos de un tema mucho más interesante… ¡Yo!" _

_"Cállate Tulio" le espetó Bodoque con un ademán despectivo. "Juanín tiene razón, Patana, se va a hartar de esperarte. Hasta el cielo tiene un límite." _

_"Por supuesto que no. Él sólo tiene ojos para…"_

_"_Ti_. ¿Y qué pasó la última vez que dijiste eso? Quizá mientras hablamos, ya se consiguió otra chiquilla, como el último pelado del que pensaste eso" comentó Bodoque, y mi tío automáticamente le dio un puñetazo, mirándolo con auténtica furia. _

_Aunque agradecí el gesto, ya era demasiado tarde, y los recuerdos me ahogaban. No me quedé a ver cómo todos le gritaban a Bodoque, que intentaba ahorcar a mi tío por haberle dejado el ojo morado (el ojo bueno) y hacerlo menos guapo de lo que ya era –sus palabras, no las mías- porque salí corriendo._

_No me di cuenta a dónde iba, hasta que me detuve frente a la reja negra de una casita decadente. _

_Toqué el timbre varias veces, pero no abriste. Ni siquiera escuchaba a tus perros carretear. Te imaginé en una cita con una perra obviamente menos interesante y guapa que yo, y te odié por haber bajado tanto tus estándares. Vamos, ¿estoy a punto de caer en tus redes y te rindes? Te imaginé llevándola al mismo restaurante donde me llevaste a mí, y te vi contándole historias de la luna y haciéndola reír, y seguramente con ella no partes tus espaguetis, ¿verdad? Es más, tratas de pescar el mismo que ella, para tener la oportunidad de besarla, ¿verdad? _

_Sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia, y ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle a mis muñecas por qué. Además no cargaba con ninguna. _

¡¿Crees que me vas a dejar así?! Ya lo veremos, estúpido reportero de cuarta.

_Estaba mascullando algo acerca de que todos los hombres son unos cerdos, cuando vi que el portón no tenía candado. Impulsivamente entré, pensando rayar tu casa o tu auto, hacer algo delictivo por primera vez en mi vida._

_Estaba fuera de mí. Seguramente una muñeca sí me hubiera hablado._

_Caminé, pisando todos los juguetes de perro, y entré a tu casa, desordenada y en silencio. Escuché ruido en una habitación y agudicé el oído. ¿Eso era una voz de mujer?_

"No podemos estar juntos, por culpa de esa tonta que te desprecia. Por favor, olvídala y tómame ahora. Yo sí te amo, ¿no lo entiendes?"

_Rápidamente tomé la primera tela negra que encontré, me la puse como capa y entré al salón donde se escuchaba la voz de mujer._

_"¡Así te quería pillar, grandísimo casanova! Creíste que serías más inteligente que yo, pero nadie es más astuto que… La Sombra. ¡Todo este tiempo cortejándome y al mismo tiempo con otra; y pensar que estaba a punto de caer! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…!" empecé encendiendo la luz y me interrumpí de inmediato._

_…_

_Soltaste las palomitas de la impresión, y volaron en el aire mientras Huachimingo y tú volteaban, dando un salto y un grito. Me miraste con la boca abierta y Huachi cambió de canal rápidamente a los deportes._

_"¡Estábamos viendo el fútbol como los machos solteros y varoniles que somos, no una película de amor para niñas, te juro que es verdad!" chilló, con un pañuelo en la mano. Todos tus perros miraban la pantalla, con una caja de pañuelos en medio._

_"No… Estás con una mina" empecé, dándome cuenta que mi capa era el mantel de la cocina, que en la oscuridad se veía negro pero era azul y estaba manchado de comida._

_"¡Patana! ¿Qué haces…? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!"_

_"Escuché una voz de mujer y pensé que estabas con una mina cualquiera" empecé, pero cada palabra que salía de mi pico tenía menos sentido, se hacía más estúpida. "No… sé que estaba pensando."_

_"Eso te pasa por elegir las películas, la próxima la elijo yo" comentó Huachimingo, comiendo palomitas del sofá. _

_Te levantaste lentamente y me quitaste el mantel de los hombros, doblándolo sin decirme nada. Quería que me dijeras algo, que me reclamaras por ser tan estúpida, pero te ahorraste las palabras._

_"¿Me juras que no hay otra chica aquí?" pregunté, sintiéndome totalmente idiota. Asentiste seriamente, aunque sé que por dentro estabas haciendo una fiesta. Por fin. Ganaste._

_"¿Y no has salido con alguna perrita a quien le cuentas historias y la haces reír y le das besos al comer espagueti?" insistí, hasta me dolió decirlo, y vi a Huachimingo sonreír con complicidad a tus cuarenta perros y tres gatos, que miraban todo como otra película romántica. Negaste con la cabeza encogiendo los hombros, aunque ahora sí, no disimulaste una sonrisita. _

_Qué idiota soy…_

_"Debería irme" suspiré. Me invitaste a quedarme, pero era tarde, y mi tío iba a estar preocupado. Quisiste llevarme a mi casa, pero estaba tan avergonzada que sólo quería fundirme con el suelo. Salí, con los cachetes rojos de la vergüenza, y los escuché._

_"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaste y escuché la risa de Huachimingo._

_"_Eso_ son los celos de una mujer enamorada." Respondió y empezó a gritar "¡Lo lograste! ¡La conseguiste! ¡Es increíble! ¡Con esto dejas de ser el alcalde de la Friendzone! ¡Le gustas a la que te gusta!"_

_"No te creo" dijiste sin aire "A lo mejor sólo está enferma de Patatosis"_

_"No me creas si quieres. Pero te juro que es verdad. En serio."_

_"¿Y si tienes razón? ¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Qué digo?"_

_"Te diré lo que harás: ¡Te le vas a declarar en grande! ¡Y sé el momento perfecto! En una semana es la Gran Gala de Titirilquén y esta película me ha dado una idea brillante, que no fallará…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mario Hugo es un latoso jajaja<strong>

**Como sabe quien ha leído el Libro Gordo, Policarpo está traumado con el Titanic y cree que fue raptado por extraterrestres. Y como sabe quien me conoce, desde dicho libro soy capitana del Policleto (PolixDinosaurio Anacleto) porque ese dinosaurio merece un final feliz, diablos!**

**Y técnicamente Mario Hugo sí es un hijo de perra. Porque él es un perro. Por lo tanto, su mamá es una perrita. La cita con la que lo imaginaba Patana no sé si era una perrta también, o si Patana estaba fúrica. **

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo para el final de este fanfic. **


	7. Y al demonio los demás

**_*Voz de Adele* This is the eeend... Hold your breath and cooount to ten_**

**_Bienvenidos al final de esta historia. De nuevo, gracias por leer, incluso si eran gente invisible la mayoría (no estoy loca, pero tengo un gran mundo interior)_**

**_Lo único que necesitan saber de este capítulo es que esto no es un flashback, repito: Esto NO es un flashback_**

**_Y que mis fanfics son "reconocidos" en otras páginas, pero me da penita dar la cara. No "penita" en el sentido chileno de tristeza, "penita" mexicana, verguenza._**

**_El título es el último verso de Son Pololos, ya que este es el último capítulo. Todo es simbólico aquí._**

**_Y que, como cierto perro chihuahua sólo puede soñar con tener a cierta pajarita verde, yo sólo puedo soñar con ser dueña de 31 Minutos._**

* * *

><p>Despierto, la luz se cuela a través de mis párpados, de un vibrante color amarillo. Estoy abrazando algo muy suave y cálido, y al abrir los ojos veo que se trata de Mario Hugo, acurrucado a mi lado como una pequeñísima bola con la boca entreabierta. Está más rendido que yo.<p>

"¿Mario?" pregunto zarandeándolo un poco "¡Despierta!"

_"Pero mamá, yo no quiero ir a la guerra de las frutas, yo soy una verdura" _dice entre sueños.

"¡Mario Hugo!"

Responde algo inentendible y luego un:

_"Si muero, díganle a mi mujer que la amo… No, no es una espinaca. Pero es verde"_

"Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo, ¡Despierta!" susurro-grito y abre un poquito los ojos

"¿Hmmm?"

"Nos quedamos dormidos… ¿Qué hora es?" no me responde, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Me levanto a revisar el reloj, él aprovecha para robarse la mantita, y el mundo se me cae encima.

Son las nueve de la mañana.

"Mario Hugo, ¡Mi examen fue hace dos horas! ¡Y yo no estaba ahí! ¡Si hay algo peor que reprobar por no saber nada es reprobar por no estar ahí! ¡No puede ser, yo nunca me he sacado menos de 7! ¡Se va a arruinar mi promedio perfecto!" tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me siento peor que cuando me regalaron una peineta y un mantel.

Y mi adorable novio que luchó seis años para que le dijera que sí, está dormido.

"¡Ernesto. Felipe. Mario. Hugo, se me está cayendo el mundo aquí y tú no haces nada!" De nuevo responde algo ininteligible.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Que hoy es sábado, Patanita."

"¡Claro que no! no pasé toda la noche de ayer en vela matándome para estudiar para un examen que ni siquiera se presentaba ho…" Miro mi teléfono "Es sábado" recalco, y del llanto paso a la risa

"¡Pasé toda la noche del viernes estudiando para nada! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Es que eres tan nerd… que pensé que ya lo sabías pero aun así querías estudiar." Lo golpeo suavemente. "De todas maneras ni siquiera estudiaste" comenta con la voz amodorrada.

"Pero si hoy es sábado y son las nueve… En una hora llegan los funcionarios para preparar el programa de hoy"

"Ahá…"

"¡Y nadie puede saber que estamos juntos! ¡Tienes que irte!" lo empujo fuera del sofá cama y me gruñe antes de volver a dormir en el suelo. Desesperada, lo levanto sin esfuerzo y me lo echo al hombro "¡Sal por la ventana! ¡No, por la puerta! ¡Rápido, que nadie te vea! ¡Mi reputación está en riesgo! ¡Pron…!" Abro la puerta, y ahí están Bombi y Juanín, con la mano como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

Me sonrojo y suelto a Mario Hugo.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" chilla, ya despierto, y se levanta "¡Déjame dorm…! Oh." Y mira a Juanín y Bombi, que se sonríen con complicidad.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Dice Juanín lentamente.

"Eh… nada tío"

"¿Cómo que _nada?"_

"¡Nada! Este… Mario Hugo me estaba ayudando a estudiar porque somos tan buenos amigos… y ya." Se me escapa una risita nerviosa y a mi lado él pone los ojos en blanco.

"Awre weri wrofr wfriswra" Dice Bombi, extendiendo una bandeja con desayuno, y se le cae con todo y brazos. "Wreewiwa."

"No te preocupes Bombi, luego limpiamos." Le dice Juanín con un tono dulce, para regresar conmigo y su vocecita sarcástica: "Eso no fue lo que escuchamos…"

"Tío, es muy temprano y las paredes distorsionan el sonido, pero tú sabes que mi reputación es demasiada para andar con alguien tan Nadie como Mario Hugo, por supuesto que no somos…"

"Andamos desde hace una semana. Permiso." Interrumpe Mario Hugo, y se da la vuelta para volver al sofá cama. Lo miro con el pico bien abierto, y Juanín suelta un grito ahogado, tapándose la boca y la de Bombi también, ya que sus brazos siguen en el suelo.

"¡No! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡No le digas a mi tío T…!" empiezo, pero algo me detiene.

Miro atrás, y Mario Hugo ni siquiera está dormido, está sentado en el sofá cama con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con una mueca enfurruñada y los ojos brillantes; casi retándome a negarlo, como San Pedro. Al ver que no reacciono, toma la canasta, su mantita y las almohadas, y sale por la puerta, empujándome ligeramente al pasar, volteándome la cara y pisando el pan tostado que había en la bandeja de Bombi, con toda la dignidad que es posible mantener cuando acabas de despertar, estás en pijama, y tu novia sigue negándote porque se avergüenza de salir contigo.

"Mario Hu…" empiezo a gritar mientras se aleja, pero me ignora.

"¿Sabes qué, tío Juanín?" Digo apresuradamente, y no puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo, pero aunque aún hay murciélagos revoloteando por mi mente, no puedo dejar que superen a las mariposas. "Tiene razón. Y si se lo quieres decir a todo el mundo, puedes hacerlo. Pero déjame a mi tío, de él yo me encargo." Juanín empieza a reír, y ambos hacen la típica burla del "uuuh"

"¡Pero tu tío va a estar encantado, Patana! Aunque no lo admita, le cae bien Mario Hugo"

"Wrearei wroswo"

"Bombi tiene razón, además ya era hora." Traduce Juanín y lo abrazo, recojo los brazos de Bombi, se los pongo y lo abrazo también, antes de irme

"¿Y ahora a dónde vas?" pregunta Juanín a gritos.

Corro tan rápido como puedo, planeando de vez en cuando ayudada por mis alas

"¡Tengo que irme, tío! ¡Tengo que pedirle perdón a mi novio!"

"¡Date prisa! ¡Nosotros limpiaremos!"

"¡Wrewrari!" apoya Bombi, y mientras corro los escucho cantar _Son Pololos _a voz de grito.

Salgo al estacionamiento, justo a tiempo para ver a Mario buscando las llaves de su auto. Los tramoyas empiezan a llegar, salen todos al mismo tiempo de un enorme meteorito estacionado al lado de su destartalado coche. Esquivo a los tramoyas, los camarógrafos, el encargado de la limpieza, y no alcanzo a frenar, chocando con el chihuahua blanco, que se da la vuelta de un salto.

"¡Mario Hugo!" exclamo sonriéndole y jadeando por la carrera.

"¿Pata…?" empieza, pero no lo dejo terminar porque lo levanto en brazos, lo empujo contra el auto y lo beso.

Es nuestro primer beso de verdad: El Zombi Espacial nos queda corto, y medio canal nos está viendo. Él se queda en shock unos segundos, pero luego sus manos se aferran a mi rostro y ya no me suelta. La calidez que irradia es increíble, es como si jamás hubiera existido dentro de mí una oscura y fría mansión llena de murciélagos; todo es hermoso… y desconocido.

Atrás escucho aplausos, vítores y más gente cantando _Son Pololos_ y lo suelto, avergonzada. Tengo la sensación de que si abro la boca, millones de mariposas saldrán volando por ahí.

"_Wow" _Suspira, respirando agitadamente, rojo hasta las orejas "Eso fue…" Se da la vuelta y medio canal sigue aplaudiendo. "¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor qué hacer?! ¡Voyeristas! ¡Fuchi! ¡Largo de aquí!"

"_Uuuhh…" _suspiran todos antes de seguir con sus vidas

"Patana, todo el mundo nos vio" susurra él, con una mueca de preocupación.

"¿Y qué? Ya era hora de que se enteraran" respondo, y sonríe, iluminándome esos ojotes que tiene. Me acerco coquetamente y le acaricio el rostro con una de mis plumas. "¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?"

Don Ojitos Brillantes sonríe más, pero con una connotación diferente.

"¿De qué?" pregunta, tocando suavemente mi cabello y siguiéndome el juego.

"Tengo ganas… De tomar ese cuerpecito que tienes…" Empiezo traviesamente "Estamparlo contra el sofá cama, y… usarlo de almohada. Y dormir hasta que sea hora de salir al aire."

Mario Hugo se echa a reír y me toma de la mano, guiándome de regreso al cubículo y al sofá cama. Corremos hacia el cubículo, riendo por los pasillos y varios funcionarios nos ven: Bodoque choca sus palmas con las de Mario, Huachimingo me abraza y me da las gracias. Pasamos al lado de Guaripolo, quien suelta su café al vernos juntos; Mario le levanta un dedo muy sonriente y yo le lanzo un beso.

Ya adentro, salta sobre el sofá y me "acecha".

"Oh nena, te mantendré dormida todo el día" dice, tratando de mantenerse sexy, pero la risa le gana. Me acomodo a su lado y me cubre la cara de besos, mientras intento que se quede quieto para poder situar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y dormir.

Después de unos segundos, el sueño nos está ganando.

"Pero Patanita" recuerda de repente, mientras juega con mi pelo "Aún no tienes ganador para tu reality, ¿No deberías preocuparte?"

Debería, pero por hoy decido hacer las paces conmigo misma. No soy perfecta: soy una pajarita cansada, necia y ridícula con un novio que es un periodista de cuarta, demasiado bajito y con cuarenta perros; y no me gustaría que fuera de otro modo. Sonrío, más dormida que despierta, con sus latidos como canción de cuna.

"¿Y dejar de pasar este valiosísimo tiempo de calidad con mi novio?" digo, y escucho su corazón acelerándose "Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Que mi tío elija al ganador."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Me acabo de enterar recientemente que en el contrato de Tulio está ser juez de un reality)<em>**

**_C´est fini, merci beaucoup._**

**_Espérenme en San Valentín, regresaré._**


End file.
